


One Step Forward

by Nekokratik



Series: (Even in This Life) I will Find You [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Luffy might as well be a guardian angel for his friends, Usopp has bad luck, coincidences all around, or is it good?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekokratik/pseuds/Nekokratik
Summary: "No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening," Usopp cried.Usopp had been previously scouted by a company and after seeing some of his work, they wanted him to come to the city to work for them. They had told him that they would ship his artwork ahead first and that they would meet him at the head office, but now standing in front of the building, Usopp realized he had been scammed.
Series: (Even in This Life) I will Find You [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608052
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	One Step Forward

"No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening," Usopp cried as he looked down at his phone and then back up to the building in front of him. According to his map, he was indeed at the correct place, but the decrepit old building in front of him did not match the photos he had seen beforehand.

Usopp was an artist that had been scouted by an agent. After seeing some of his work, they wanted him to come to the city to work for them. They had told him that they would ship his paintings ahead first and that they would meet him at the head office, but now standing in front of the building, Usopp realized he had been scammed.

Even after all the reassurances he had told his mom, that he would be fine, that he didn't need help, that his father didn't need to know about this because he wanted to surprise him. Now here he stood, homeless on the streets, with nothing other than the change in his wallet and his backpack filled with art supplies.

He couldn't possibly face his father now, after all his big talk to his mom and making her promise not to tell his father. He didn't even have the energy to call his mom.

With a big sigh, he made his way to the park to sit and think about his choices. He sat down on a bench and took out a sketchbook to doodle on.

Usopp doodled everything he could set his eyes on, people walking by, birds flying around, families playing together. Anything to get his mind off his current situation.

After a couple pages of drawings, Usopp sighed as he stood up to get some lunch. Just as he finished packing all his supplies, he heard a bark from behind.

He stared at the small dog sitting in front of him with a mix of apprehension and confusion. He looked around the park to see if anyone seemed to be missing a dog, but no one seemed to be paying them any attention.

"Uh, are you lost?" Usopp said as he crouched down and slowly extended his hand towards the dog. He was startled when the little dog jumped forward and started barking with excitement. "Ok, sheesh, aren't you a social one. Let's see here," Usopp managed to get a hold of the tags and read them. "Luffy? What kind of name is Luffy?"

He took out his phone only to realize that it was out of battery.

"Great, just great," Usopp murmured as he sagged against the bench. Luffy barked twice in his face before jumping down and trotting a couple of steps.

Usopp grumbled when he heard the dog bark again. He looked up to see the little dog waiting expectantly. "You want me to follow you? Do you know your way home?" Usopp stared at him thoughtfully before jumping up in excitement. "Great idea! Me, the Great Usopp will take you home! Your owner must be worried sick, there might even be some sort of reward."

Luffy barked happily once Usopp started following him out of the park, and together they walked down the streets.

Usopp was surprised at how obedient Luffy was. The little dog walked a couple of steps in front of him, only occasionally wandering sideways but for no more than a couple of steps before getting back on track. He was starting to doubt this plan of his the more they walked. If this dog was lost or had run away from home, it was not likely that he would go back home.

Before he could turn back, Luffy perked up and ran into an office building.

"Wha- hey! Come back here!" Usopp called out in a panic before rushing after him. "Oh my god, I'm going to get into so much trouble!"

Usopp tried catching him, but Luffy was faster than he had expected. He lunged forward, but instead of catching a ball of fur, he crashed into someone. They both fell to the floor with a loud thump.

"Ow, what the hell?" The man groaned. Usopp immediately got up and started apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, sir, but you were almost attacked by a rabid animal. I'm one of the animal control experts they hired," Usopp explained as he pulled the man up. "There seems to be a pest infestation and a rabies outbreak, and unfortunately one of those animals seem to have snuck in here."

"Hmm, is that so."

"Yes, I'm Inspector Major Shepherd," Usopp offered his hand for a handshake. "I'm afraid I've lost track of the animal, if you be so helpful as to direct me towards the lobby it'd be greatly appreciated."

"Well, the name is Shanks," Shanks shook his hand, but didn't let go of it. "Now correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't Yasopp's kid supposed to be an artist of some sort?"

"Eh?" Usopp froze from his subtle attempts at extracting his hand.

"Usopp, right? Man, you kids grow up quick! Your dad still shows off your baby pictures!" Shanks laughed. He wrapped his hand around the young man and started walking down the hallway.

* * *

Luffy was merrily running down the hallways of the Red Force looking for Shanks. He had found another one of his precious friends and he needed to tell the red head.

Without watching where he was going, he bumped into someone's legs.

"Oh? Luffy? What are you doing here? Getting into more trouble?" Yasopp laughed as he bent down to pick up the small dog.

Luffy got even more excited, after all, Usopp would finally be able to meet his dad!

Luffy wiggled down and started tugging Yasopp towards Shanks' office. If there was anyone who could figure out Luffy's intentions it would be him.

"All right, all right. Lead the way then," Yasopp laughed. When Shanks had announced that he had gotten a dog, they had all thought it was a joke and laughed. Shanks with a dog? The man couldn't even feed himself, and there was no way Benn would put up with taking care of a dog on top of taking care of a grown man. But when the vice-president didn't say anything and Shanks stood behind the dog, who was sitting on the table, like a proud parent, needless to say, they all had the shock of their lives.

It took no time for everyone to love the ball of fur, and promptly, Luffy was named the honorary mascot of the company. Someone had even gone as far as to make an Instagram account where they published photos of Luffy in company swag or other apparels, and his shenanigans that showcased his cuteness.

They soon made it to Shanks' office where they could hear the red head's boisterous laughter.

"Hey, boss," Yasopp called out as he opened the door only to stop and stare at the people in the room. "Usopp?!"

"H-hey, dad," Usopp waved meekly from where he was sitting on the couch in front of Shanks.

"Great timing! I was just about to tell him about the time we went road tripping!" Shanks laughed.

Luffy jumped up onto the couch and settled down in Usopp's lap.

"What? No, you are not telling my son that!" Yasopp said as he sat down besides Shanks. "Anyways, Usopp, why are you here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I could have come pick you up! Did your mom come with you? Where are you guys going to stay? What am I saying, you are staying with me."

"Wait, dad, no," Usopp tried to stop his rambling father. "No, dad. Mom didn't come with me. I came alone."

Usopp anxiously fidgeted with the ball of fur in his lap as he considered his next words.

"Look," Usopp started with a big sigh. "I had been scouted ok? They told me they had a big opportunity for me, and I wanted to surprise you, all right? I asked mom not to tell you, and I managed to get here by myself, and then things just didn't turn out like they were supposed to."

Yasopp swiftly stood up and went to sit beside his son. He wrapped an arm around him and hugged him close.

"What was it? Summer of our senior year?" Yasopp asked casually. "Yeah, I remember poor Benn had it the worst."

Shanks grinned. "Ah, yes. Let's start from the beginning."

Between Shanks and Yasopp, they told stories of their younger, dumber days, back when they were impulsive and the only thing that kept them alive were Shanks' instincts and Benn’s maturity.

"Now this is between you and me, son. As far as your mother knows, we went barhopping and got drunk. No Vegas, no jails, no authorities involved," Yasopp ruffled his son's hair.

"Oh man, she would be so mad," Usopp laughed.

"She would finally be right about me being a bad influence," Shanks grinned. Before he could say more, Luffy whined and jumped down onto the floor. He let out a litany of yips and yaps as he crawled his way towards Shanks as if lacking the energy. "Oh, you are hungry?"

Yasopp took out his phone to check the time. "Oh man, it's so late already?"

Usopp took his phone out, too, only to remember it was out of battery.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You can charge it once we get home," Yasopp said. Usopp stared at him in consideration before slumping and agreeing.

Luffy seems to have heard his dejected agreement and started barking boisterously, making Yasopp and Usopp turn towards him with confusion.

Shanks picked him up and petted him soothingly.

"What are your plans moving forward, Usopp?" Shanks asked.

"Uh, well, I still have to think about it. I will probably try to look for some work, or I might just go back home. Mom would be lonely by herself and she could use some help around the house," Usopp replied hesitantly.

"Well, I have a proposal," Shanks started pensively. "I'm sure a talented young man like yourself will find work in no time, but what grown man wants to live with his dad, right?"

"Now hold on a goddamn second," Yasopp said sternly as he stood up.

"What? You are going to tell me I'm wrong?" Shanks asks with a raised eyebrow. Yasopp paused in his approach towards the red head.

"No, dad. He is right," Usopp answered softly. "I decided to come out to the city to live my own life. To make something of myself, and I won't be able to do that if you are always coddling me."

"Fine," Yasopp huffed. "So? What's this crazy plan of yours then?"

"Well, young man, what do you think about rooming with other people in a house and taking care of this monster?" Shanks asked as he gestured towards Luffy hanging in his arms.

"What?"

"Oh, another crazy plan," Yasopp mumbled.

"You see, I'm a busy businessman and unfortunately I do not have the time to take care of this little monster we call Luffy," Shanks grinned. "So, I rent out a house to certain individuals for a cheap price as long as they take care of him."

Yasopp turns back towards the sofa and falls into it as Usopp stares at the red head in befuddlement.

"So, what do you say?" Shanks asks. He smirks as he extends a hand towards him.

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone catch an easter egg? Please let me know if you did! :D
> 
> Also, yes, Luffy thinks Usopp has yet to meet his dad XD He doesn't understand that Usopp probably spend his whole childhood with him. And Yasopp is in the city making money for his family. Let's say that Banchina either doesn't like the city or for some reason can't live in the city (ie. pollution). They are still in love and are great loving parents!


End file.
